Fairies
by TheRubyValentine
Summary: "Papa, when can I get married?" "How about when you're eighty?" Just a little conversation between Maka and Spirit when things were as simple as night and day.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Soul Eater. **

**Fairies**

"And then," the red headed man ruffled the girl's sandy blonde pigtails and tossed her ever so slightly into the air, allowing her to fall into the warm embrace of her papa's arms. "The two fairies sparkled in the moonlight as they flew off into the sunset."

Little Maka giggled at the fable. "But papa," she continued. Her happy voice rang through the starry night sky. The little blonde tugged her jacket around her face as the crisp wind suddenly began picking up. "That story doesn't make any sense! How can they sparkle if they fly into the sun?" Her laughter continued.

Spirit's face brightened. "Ah, but you see, my little Maka, there is a place in the world where the sun and moon shine at the same time!"

The little blonde girl lit up. "Really?! Can you take me there?"

The red headed father bounced her on his knee as he settled into a park bench. "Of course I can." He chuckled slightly and snuggled his precious daughter close.

The night sky was clear for a winter night. Earlier, the two had been romping around in the snow, ignoring her mother's request to keep her inside for tonight. Only the sound of wind could be heard. No cars, no society; it was there special place. The two had been coming out here every day for as long as Spirit could recall, or at least since Maka was born. She loved watching the stars and she adored staring at the moon despite its general oddness. How could he say no to such a cute little bundle of pigtails who always seemed to be giggling and smiling from ear to ear?

Once the laughter had settled, Maka got quiet and leaned in. "Papa?"

"Yes Maka?" He brushed his daughters cheek with his thumb.

"Did the fairies get married?"

"Mmhmm." Spirit bundled the girl as he stood up.

"When will I get married?" Maka asked. She grinned innocently as she tried to wiggle out of her fathers grasp.

Spirit tightened his grip as the girl settled down, burying her head into his chest. "Hm, how about eighty?"

"But you're not eighty! I want to get married when you got married!" Giving into Maka's request to be released from his grip, Spirit set her down and the young girl bounded a few feet away before grinning mockingly and placing her hands on her hips. She wiped a snowflake that had fallen onto her cheek with the palm of her mitten covered hand.

Spirit's eyes scanned the wreck that they had made over the powdery snow that had fallen onto the park's landscape. A dog whined in the distance. The snow was slowly beginning to cover Maka's footsteps. "Nope. As your father I won't allow it... at least until your fifty. Is that better?" He scooped up his daughter in his arms.

She shook her head in that defiant way that only young children can. Maka frowned and cocked her head slightly. "Mama said that I can get married whenever I wanted!" She announced which caused Spirit to whine again.

"Fine," his fingers twitched. "Maybe I'll let you get married. But only if he loves you as much as your papa does. Only then can you marry." Spirit dusted snow out of his blue eyes.

"I love you papa." Maka added before her eyes fell half lidded. She let out an extensive yawn and wiggled slightly to stay warm.

"And papa loves Maka."

"One more thing," the girl leaned upwards. "When can I start dating? I saw this boy yesterday and,"

"Maka," Spirit resisted all urge to toss his daughter and begin flailing wildly in the snow. By this time her eyes had shut completely. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically as her breathing steadied. "From now on you're being homeschooled."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Soul** **Eater**_

**Ribbons**

"Maka, wait for papa!" The red headed father huffed, sprinting for excrements then power walking to catch up to his sandy blonde daughter who ran just a little faster and just a little out of his reach along Death City's cobblestone roads. Once every couple of months, Spirit had promised to take his darling daughter to work with him. Of course he always took a day off for that because he didn't want to risk "corrupting" her. They would always go into the older part of the bustling city and would shop for whatever her little heart desired at that moment. The day would finish up with ice cream and a new story.

It was one of Spirit's favorite things to do with Maka. He loved seeing her face light up at the colorfully lit window displays and the beautiful smile that would spread across her face when he handed her the decorated bag filled with whatever she had previously begged for. If there was anything the man was proud of, it was his daughter. She was gorgeous with her gleaming emerald eyes, thankful with big heart, but most of all, she was innocent. Innocent with every fiber in her being- and he wanted to keep it that way.

"I'm faster than you!" Maka teased as the exhausted man had caught up with his victorious child. Her cheeks were rosy red from the chilling wind. Spirit bent down to the small girl's level and gently flicked her nose.

"Of course you are!" He said and swung her into a bear hug. Maka giggled away as she clung to her father's back for a piggy back ride. "Now where does my Maka wanna go?" He added as the two passed a vendor selling some kind of fruity smelling perfume. The blonde girl tugged at her father's red hair to adjust herself as she felt herself slowly falling.

"I wanna go to," Maka briefly let go of her father's shoulders to wrap her coat tighter around her petite body. Her green irises scanned around for a place that she thought that they might both enjoy. Clothing stores she enjoyed but her papa could never buy anything there. The same for the cute toy stores that seemed to harbor a whole section of the minuscule strip they were on. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a dimly lit building that seemed to ooze of wonderful feelings. The red brick building looked old with the single sign above it reading books in blue paint which was peeling. Each step away from it they took it seemed to whisper for her to come back. "That's it!" Maka exclaimed tugging her father's hair like reigns indicating that he stop.

"Hm?" Spirit asked as he turned around. "What is it?"

"I want papa to take me there!" She exclaimed and pointed the direction of where she wanted to be at. Spirit shrugged his shoulders, unsurprised that she had chosen to go there. When he was still a student, he had spent a lot of time there semi-studying with his old partner Stein, before he had met Maka's mama. As he pushed open the door, causing a bell to chime and warm air to surround them. The store smelt of iced cinnamon rolls and freshly brewed coffee with a hint of dust. The place hasn't changed one bit. Maka's mouth made an O shape.

"Have fun kiddo!" Spirit lifted her off of his back and let her feet skim the ground before picking her back up. "But promise me something."

Maka rolled her eyes impatiently but nodded. "What is it?"

"Promise me that you'll get something you really like. I might just read it to you when we get home. Okay?"

"Promise!" Maka exclaimed as her feet hit the floor with a resounding clack. And just like that, the little girl shuffled off into the place of her dreams.

An hour later, Maka returned to her father who was waiting for her in the conjoined coffee shop. He had in hand a box of freshly baked, cream cheese frosted cinnamon rolls (her favorite) and a half empty plain black coffee. Maka, in her hands held a single book. A chapter book that looked like it was about fairies and faraway castles. Secretly she had always loved a happy ending.

After paying, the two walked back the way they came. Only this time the bustle of the crowd had died down and some stores had flicked off their lights for the night. The click of the street lamps turned on filling the alley with a sense of emptiness. The blonde girl skipped along the curb gleefully while her father lagged behind giving her a sense of some freedom. Cars weren't allowed so he had no fear of her getting hit and almost everyone had left.

Almost everyone.

There was one more place Spirit had in mind to take his previous daughter to before they called it a night.

After factoring in brief stops and walking time, the two had traveled five minutes. They had arrived at the lone shop that hadn't closed for the day. Spirit bent down and whispered to his daughter: "I want you to close your pretty eyes until I say so, okay?"

"Okay!" Maka chirped happily in reply, her eyes squeezed as tight as she could make them. Spirit squeezed her hand and led her inside.

While the young girl couldn't see anything, she could certainly smell and imagine. Just from the smell (something sweet. Cookies perhaps?) she could see sparkly fairies fluttering around a bakery and a princess with a sapphire dress and long golden blonde hair cascading down her back. She longed to open her eyes but didn't because the girl knew that she had given her word and she couldn't go against it.

Her papa talked for a second with brief mention of colors and escorted her out. "Can I open my eyes now?" Maka inquired. She dug the toe of her red buckled shoes into the ground.

He chuckled. "Yes you may." And she did.

She looked around expecting to be in a foreign location but was actually in the same place where he had told her to close her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted as her father stopped to her level and extended his hand.

Ribbons. Both a shade of pink that matched her dress. "Pretty." Those were the only words that came to mind. They were pretty. "I love them! Thank you papa!" The girl exclaimed and threw her arms around her father. He embraced his daughter in a hug before he carefully sat her down and swiftly changed his expression to something of a more serious nature. "What's wrong?" She bit her lip and pouted.

"Nothing princess! Sorry to worry you! Want me to tie those?" Maka nodded. "Alright, just a second... There!" The man shouted victoriously as he had tied one. The other pigtail was easier because he was used to it by now, kind of.

Maka had never felt so happy before. It was nice to have someone there watching over her. "Can we do this again soon?"

"Promise you won't get tired of me?" He grinned and swooped his daughter up.

"Promise. But can you put me down? I kind of want to walk."

"You sure?" Spirit stopped walking. "You know when you're my age you'd be begging for someone to carry you. You'll miss that when you get older."

"Get old?" The innocent child hummed as he sat her down. She grabbed his hand and skipped happily. "I don't want to get old like you."

A vein popped out in Spirit's neck but he steeled himself not to act on that. He was not old. He and Kami had Maka when they were 18, so he wasn't old. Maka was seven so he was... Suddenly there was a slouch in his walk the rest of the way.

She snickered in a mocking way that only she and her mother could. The two walked in comfortable silence until everything went uncontrollably terrible. "Spirit! Ooh you haven't returned any of my calls! Is this your daughter?" This woman had the face of the princess she had imagined in the book store. Long blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, heart shaped face, Cupid bow lips, slightly upturned nose, peaches and cream complexion. The look she shot her sent chills down her spine. Something that should never have happened.

Maka pulled her hand back when the lady had thrown her arms around her father. Her papa. Her mama's husband. Who was this stranger and why was she hugging her papa? Something to the young girl that it wasn't the kind of hug that friends normally gave to each other. It seemed intimate. Like she shouldn't be there.

And wrong. The whole thing felt wrong.

"I'm not his daughter. Sorry!" Spirit reached for her hand but wasn't quite fast enough. Again. In the blink of an eye she had torn down the street towards the way home.

"I love you and mama the most. Maka, papa loves you! Please wait!" But she was gone. There were no tears in her eyes as she had run off. Her face was unreadable. The antithesis of earlier. She was gone. Despite the situation, he had meant the words he had shouted as she sprinted off. He really did love them. His blue eyes noticed something in the middle of the road. It was the book of happy endings. Single handedly, he had taken that away from her.

He had messed up. He had messed everything up.

And at the same time this was taking place, a little boy with hair as white as snow had sneezed lifting dust from the piano that sat in front of him.

"When you're ready, Soul."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, the first chapter would've been a oneshot but under fierce convincing, I decided to make this ongoing. For a little bit that is. Inspiration from these came from script writing which I hate, but I thought that they fit Spirit and Maka. One more thing, I have developed a new found liking for Maka. I always liked her but the fist of courage in the anime ruined it for me. Were they 18 when they had Maka? Dunno. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Soul Eater**

**Bunnies**

The second sunlight could be seen through the small crack in the blinds, the ash blonde little girl had torn from the comfort of her cozy pink sheets complete with dancing cats and sprinted downstairs. The second her tiny feet hit the bottom of the stairs she raced around the house looking frantically for the chocolate delicacies that were more prominent this time of the year.

Sitting by the sliding glass door rested her basket composed of muted pastel colors of all shades. A pair of bunny ears sat inside. The young girl slipped it on over her loose blonde hair that was fanning out around her neck. A toothy grin enveloped her face as a tired Spirit slumped in from the hallway with a camera around his neck. He returned her smile by snapping a picture which she had semi posed for.

The two had exchanged little dialogue as Maka ran about the house, basket in hand looking for the coveted plastic eggs that always had a form of special candy inside waiting for her to sink her teeth into.

"Here's one!" Maka called excitedly as she held a blue egg decorated with yellow trim proudly into the air followed promptly by another flash from the camera. It was safe to say that she was loving the attention.

After another quick 10 minutes and at least 100 more posing opportunities, Maka hopped onto the couch where her red headed father had collapsed in disparity after his camera had run out of film. One egg after another, she had cracked each one open into the multicolored basket and tossed the empty shells into a pile beside the old beige couch.

She stared eagerly at her papa as he in turn stared back waiting until she would finally ask to eat some of the mountain of candy. Earlier that week, Kami had dragged him to a store and told him to pick out some treats to stuff the eggs with. He had chosen all of Maka's favorites: Jellybeans in an assortment of flavors, tiny hollow chocolate ducks, that generic fruity disk candy that he never bothered to remember the name, and miniature eggs filled with a delectable cream that Maka always devoured before he had gotten the chance to try one. After he had stuffed them he had hidden them perfectly, he had saved one last Easter treat for his darling daughter- a foil wrapped chocolate bunny that was at least the size of her face. He hated to admit that he had almost thought about keeping it for himself but decided that Maka needed it more (This persuasion had come from Lord Death. Spirit wasn't mature enough to make that decision for himself).

"Is this it? Can I eat it now?" Maka asked with the best puppy dog face she could muster.

Spirit let out a hearty laugh before he picked up Maka and sat her on his knee. "Not just yet. I have one more surprise for you!"

Her eyes lit up. "Really? What is it?" She asked excitedly as she scampered down.

"Go look in the second closet."

"The one by my room?"

"That's the one." And she was off. He could hear her feet tap against the floor even though she wasn't in the same room. Right now it was a bit too early for Spirit to be forming profound thoughts or even thoughts about how adorable his little Maka looked in the bunny ears. A squeak came from the direction from which she had ran. Maka then ran back to where Spirit was sitting and a surprising frown had hold of her face.

"Um, what's this?" She sat the rabbit on the table straight up.

Spirit found himself at a lack of words. Had his daughter really never had a chocolate bunny before? "It's chocolate. Chocolate bunny. I think this one has jelly beans inside it." He picked up the candy and turned it upside down slowly listening to hear the plunk of the jelly beans as the reached the end.

Maka's frown only intensified. "Papa, I can't eat a rabbit! Why would you buy this for me?"

"Maka, it's just chocolate."

"I know but it's still a bunny!" And she huffed away with her basket of goodies.

"What just happened?"

* * *

Maka got up to her room and shut the door. She emptied the baskets contents onto her bed and she giggled so loudly that she was sure her papa and mama would hear from downstairs.

"Did you give her the chocolate bunny?" Maka's mama asked. She was cooking breakfast.

"Yeah and she ran away. Maka refused to eat it because it was a bunny. I just don't understand." She could just picture her papa saying this whilst talking with his hands.

"Just don't eat it. I'm sure she'll come around... or maybe go ahead. You did a good job today anyways."

"But I thought I wasn't supposed to eat any?"

"Do you want it or not?" There was no answer. Maka had assumed that the answer was yes. She sunk her hand into the pile of candy that lined her bed, deciding on munching a cream filled egg.

The truth was that she had plenty of chocolate bunnies in her lifetime. She just didn't need this one. The ducks were plenty enough for her. Besides he had gotten this all for her, he needed something in return.

"Happy Easter papa!" She whispered sinking her teeth into another egg.

_**Author's Note: Okay so I could have made this longer but I decided that I don't entirely like being isolated from everything especially today. I wouldn't eat chocolate like that when I was little for some reason. I thought it was alive...**_

_**E****xtra Note: I keep forgetting how completely cray cray Spirit is so expect his weirdness to show up sooner or later! Today was not that day.**_

_**Happy Easter and in case I don't write an April Fool's chapter, Happy April!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Soul Eater or any other references**_

**Pumpkins**

Several years back, Maka with her billowy red coat spun and fell into a pile of leaves in colors of deep reds, burnt oranges, and vivid yellows. They crunched as the little girl marched around in circles waving her arms around, humming the tune to a catchy seasonal tune. The wind had begun to pick up as it was that time of the year when the weather adjusted according to the season which was autumn.

It was October and Death City, as the name implies, were beginning their preparations for the holiday that was Halloween. People everywhere were busting out their old, animatronic zombies and orange tinted lights. For the new folk, they had begun assembling haunted houses everywhere. Fliers for parties were plastered on every street lamp. With all of the sinister and odd combined it made for very interesting scenery. Like any normal adult with children, Spirit didn't like his Maka being exposed to all of this general spookiness. Of course, the town itself was eerie, but this amplified what was already there. Not to mention that there was always an uprising in crime.

Across the road, the man saw two teenagers—one in jeans and a skull jacket, the other a girl in jeans and what he figured to be her uniform top. They were griping about their newest mission that was simply walking around town on the 31st. He felt honestly bad for the students at the DWMA who reluctantly agreed to patrol the town instead of hitting up parties or even getting candy. It was a mandatory part of their grade. When he was still at the academy, he and his meister had been forced to wander aimlessly around the city hoping for a something to happen. All the students would bet whatever candy they had on finding a criminal and what not and every year it seemed like everyone found a criminal of sorts except him. He hated Halloween…

But Maka didn't.

In fact it was her favorite holiday. She loved the dressing up and running around for little bits of her favorite treats. This year she and her mama had decided that she would go as Alice from Maka's favorite classic book. Spirit had approved of the costume as it was adorable, but despised the idea of her going out and fraternizing with strangers for candy. What if there where razors in the nicely wrapped candy apples? What if the candy was poisoned or past the expiration date? After a few arguments in Maka's favor, she was going trick or treating. Today, meeting in the middle, the two had arranged to go pumpkin picking for the awaited day.

"C'mon papa!" Maka teased. The static from her black beret had caused her ash blonde hair to stand slightly on end. She rubbed her pale red nose with the crook of her elbow.

Spirit was huffing along behind gave a thumbs up to tell her that he would be there in a second. Or give or take an hour. Maka outstretched her arm making an O shape with her mouth. The red headed father had finally caught up to his energetic daughter and scooped her into a hug half because he wanted to and half to make sure that she wouldn't run off again.

After walking a considerable distance, Maka tugged on her father's red hair and shot one of her famous puppy dog faces.

"Please please pleeease let me down."

"Hmm," He smoothed down her fly away hair. "You gonna stay close?" She nodded. "You're not gonna run off?"

The young girl giggled. "Nope." With an overly dramatic sigh, the man set down his daughter and she promptly scampered off to crunch more leaves.

The duo had finally arrived at a cute place just a few miles out of Death City to assemble a league of pumpkins to bring home to carve grim yet innocent pictures of cats into for the approaching Halloween. Spirit watched as Maka ran and twirled in the leaves. He watched as she gave a million watt smile as the tractor passed by, her arms waving wildly to catch his attention. He watched as she stumbled through the fresh corn maze faster than he had when he was her age. He watched as Maka named her pumpkins and tripped a few times. However, for that one he was there to catch her thankfully. He watched as the sky turned from a creamy shade of blue to a golden yellow. Pretty soon it would be dark.

He just watched.

But that was okay. Being with Maka was better than anything. At times he feared that she may grow up and leave him someday, but that would never happen right? The more he thought about it the more it became a possibility and that was frightening. Maka and her mama were the most important things to him. It was then that he swore to himself that he would never do anything to interrupt their happiness. As long as they were content, so was he. Maka was currently in a small petting zoo, rubbing a small goat's head. She motioned for Spirit to come in but he shook his head casually and smiled. Goats were disgusting and he made a further mental note to have Kami give her a thorough bath when they got home.

The little blonde chomped happily on a popcorn ball as she strolled back over to her papa. "You want some?" She asked shoving the half eaten treat into his face. He declined and sat Maka on his knee.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Mhmm! I love you papa!" She threw her little arms around his neck.

"And papa loves Maka," Spirit shifted his arms so that now they were face to face. "promise you won't grow up and leave me?"

"Nope!" She chuckled, turning back to her popcorn ball.

"Good because then I would forbid you from ever getting married!" He flicked the girl's forehead.

"Good!" She nodded in agreement. "Because I want to get married now. I saw this boy yesterday with pretty blue hair and,"

"Oops," Spirit interrupted. It was too early to be talking of _that_ word… "We're out of time! We better get going!" He hopped up, daughter in hands and set her down beside him.

"But I wasn't finished telling you about him,"

"Come on Maka, we don't want to be late do we?" The red haired father tugged at her hand as she nodded once again.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Maka?"

"I was just kidding." The two giggled at each other as they took turns skipping back towards home in the moon light.

_**Author's Note: Two posts in one week? Okay so the first one wasn't for this, but hey. Today is Soul Eater Saturday guys! Technically, Sunday is actually when it starts where I'm at but that's okay. I'm hoping to write a new chapter and post it every Saturday, but I don't know if that will happen. I apologize in advance. I wanted to do something else with this but like I mentioned, I'm trying to update regularly. I kind of fudged the information about the students and Halloween, so I'm sorry. I don't know if Spirit hates goats or not. Another thing I added… I'm sorry again. ANYWAYS**_

_**Extra Note: I wrote my first SoMa this week. I'm proud of myself. (My OTP) **_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading! Review if you want. I love hearing from you. **_

_**|:3**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Soul Eater or any other references mentioned**

**Saturdays**

Saturday morning, Maka sat at the small kitchen table dicing an apple I to a steaming bowl of brown sugar oatmeal. It was unusually quiet. Even though it was early and no one was really up at seven on a Saturday anyways, it was still silent. Blair didn't come home last night, so Maka assumed that she was um, that she would be back later today... hopefully. Soul was at Black Star's for "Guy's Night" whatever that was. She felt bad for Tsubaki. Good news was that they were probably sound asleep. Even for them, it was too early to be doing hoodlum things.

This had been the first time in what felt like forever that she was all alone in their tiny apartment. It felt... nice. While she valued her companions company, even Maka needed a break. She sighed as the slightly dull knife fell through her fingers and landed on the table with a ding. Realization struck. She would finally get to eat her breakfast in peace, not worrying whether one of them would eat her array of organic yogurts or fresh fruit cups that she always prepared the night before. Best of all, Maka had time to actually read without fear of being called a book worm. The ash blonde girl smiled hopefully as she indulged into her breakfast.

After washing the dishes and tidying up slightly, Maka sank into the red couch in the main living area of the three. Book in hands, she thumbed to the dog eared page. With a content wiggle, she began into the world of her own creation.

There was a knock at the door.

Maka's smile evaporated even further when she opened the creaky door to unveil a figure of her displeasure.

"What do you want?"

"H-hi Maka." Her father mumbled. His longish red hair was down and he was sporting his usual attire of olive green shirt, cross tie, black pants, and matching jacket with shoes. In his hands held a deep red book thick with what looked like pictures.

"Hi." Maka replied, combing her fingers through her unbrushed hair. "Why are you here?"

"I finally got all those pictures printed. I thought you might want them." He outstretched his arms. "Do you want them?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

Maka hesitated. It was true that they had a few good times. But were they worth relishing? For all she knew he all those times were probably just excuses to sneak out to see other women. Wind coming in through the open window blew a few unimportant papers off the counter. Maka faked a cough to cover her expression of uncertainty. She felt her father's eyes on her.

"Are you catching a cold?" He frowned and took back his arms. Maka shook her head vehemently. With her fingertips, she ran the fabric of her yellow pajama pants back and forth.

"No, I'm fine." She couldn't help the poisonous tone that oozed out of her mouth. She gazed despondently at the man before him. "Um, I'll take the pictures."

He closed his eyes and smiled, giving the book to Maka. The texture of it felt smooth like new leather. Before he had the chance to say anything else, she had thanked him and shut the door. She was pretty sure he was still standing there like he always did after she dismissed him from her presence.

Maka tossed the book onto the table and picked up her previous adventure. For some reason with every word, it felt like it was growing heavy in her hands. Bending back the same dog ear, the book clattered to the floor snapping shut. Maka reached for the old album despite her brain's constant warnings telling her not to.

The first page flipped open. She could practically hear her mom's clear, mellifluous laughter ringing throughout their house the day this took place. In the picture, Maka's blonde hair was tied into two familiar pigtails. Her arms reaching over her head and her mouth open and teeth bared. Behind her, Maka's father was mimicking her actions only in larger and more bold motions.

That was the day the two of them had decided to play dress up. But Maka didn't want to be a princess, she wanted to be a dragon. Thinking back, it all seemed silly but it had felt like the best thing ever.

Everything was simple back then, not knowing what "cheating" was and what not. Thinking of this picture made her feel overcome with mixed feelings. Nostalgia, however not all of it was good. For some reason, she was leaning to the bright side of things today.

The two of them walked around like they owned Death City. Her hands proudly on her hips. Her father would prance around behind her camera in hand and would pretend like she was a famous celebrity.

Even then she knew that she wanted to be a meister.

All of a sudden, Maka felt tired. Another knock came from the door. It proceeded to opening- Soul.

"Hey, I'm back." He called. Soul dragged in his small amount of luggage and kicked it aside.

Maka stared back feeling kind of disappointed. For a moment there, she had thought that she could revisit her childhood. That she wasn't in their rundown apartment. That she was back in their cozy house in the heart of the city. She had thought that it maybe would be her papa slouch walking yet grinning as he came back from a long day at work. And in a very _untypical_ Maka moment, she kind of wished that it was him.

**Author's Note: Soul Eater Saturday!  
Yeah, this isn't very cute. I wrote this to see whether y'all liked this format at all. I was thinking that maybe throwing in a few things about their present relationship might be okay. Sound good?**

**If you'd like, please leave a word. Ex: Puppies or Kittens. I use those as chapter titles and draw inspiration around it. It would be lovely if you participated! **

**Stay tuned! **

**|:3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any other references mentioned.**

**Warning: I call him Lord Death. Not Shinigami and DWMA instead of Shibusen. Also, more of my weird filler details. **

**Work**

Wednesday, after the DWMA had released its students for the day, Spirit stood in the Death Room helping Lord Death monitor progress as he usually most every day. Much to his dismay, that meant spending more time at work and less time with his family. Normally he didn't mind it as much but today he felt especially indifferent about the whole working late thing. Today, in general had been bad. One student had ditched entirely and Spirit had been sent out to bring him back to school which led to a wild goose chase around town. Not even an hour later an unspecified meeting had been held to deal with "problems" indiscreetly hinting that he was getting special treatment by Lord Death, which was not true. If anything his work hours were completely abused. At least those whiners got to leave at five. Today had been indeed a long day. Spirit sighed loudly and moodily crossed his arms.

"What's got you so down today, huh?" Lord Death inquired. His glove-like extremities were almost constantly in motion as he had a tendency to talk with his hands. Every time the redheaded man looked at them for too long he could almost see the bits of menacing, black claws that threatend to burst out at any moment and devour him and anything else around and- needless to say, it had been a long day.

"Nothing." Spirit slouched and walked over to the platform. He sighed again for added dramatics.

"It's obviously not "nothing"?" The grim reaper prompted, turning his head to the side.

"I hate these late nights. I can't even pick up my little Maka from school anymore."

"Spirit, you do realize that she's just around the corner. You could've just asked,"

"I never get to see my family anymore," At this point, the scythe was now gesturing wildly, talking with his hands like he usually did when he was ranting.

"Spirit,"

"It's not that I don't like working with you, I just like my family more and,"

"Hey now," The irritation in Lord Death's voice went unnoticed.

"Wait, wait, wait. That was the wrong wording."

"Spirit!"

The said man stepped off of the platform. His gaze was fixated on a low flying cloud to his left.

"Sorry did you say something?" The room still smelt like lunch—plump chicken served cold with a mildly hot mustard sauce, flaky tarts filled with spinach, cheese, and salmon. A cluster of plump grapes had garnished the plate. In two expensive looking china bowls held icy tomato soup with a dallop of what Spirit had guessed to be something like sour cream- nothing but the best for the higher ups. It wasn't that Spirit could exactly smell all that, it was just nagging at the back of his mind, just behind his daughter and wife. Monitoring with Lord Death was last on the list.

He clearly had his priorities in order.

The grim reaper returned the sigh. "If you have any problems, you can always tell me about them. That is your work problems. I do decide most of your days off ya know." He stated.

Spirit stared vacantly at the huge entry way, built to resemble guillotines. It was funny to him that the sky was cheery with the clouds and then there were the seemingly miles of crosses standing on the landscape and the odd method of using torture contraptions as décor. And when he thought further about it, it brought him back to the goofy gloves everyone had come to know and love actually covering claws and he ended the thought train there. It was getting disturbing.

He waved his hand to acknowledge his superior's notion.

"Don't you ever get bored always being locked up in here?"

"I'm not always locked up in here. I do leave sometimes."

"I would hate to be you. Not getting to mingle with other members of your species and all,"

"I'm a grim reaper." He answered flatly.

"Not what I meant. How's your kid by the way? What was his name?"

"Kid. Death the Kid and he's fine."

"What kind of name is Kid?" Spirit spat out a little too quickly. The concept of naming one's kid, Kid was a concept that went right above his head and out of his reach. If it was a joke, it wasn't funny. "Now Maka is a name for a kid. It's subtle yet cute and,"

"Reaper Chop!"

Claws or no claws, there was definitely something under those gloves… and it felt a lot like a ton of bricks. The death scythe clutched his now throbbing head. Was it bleeding? He checked. It was not. At least he was spared of that.

"Go home, Spirit. You've had a long day and you're irritating me." He turned back to his mirror. "Maka's waiting for you outside." His voice lowered and became void of emotion.

In fear of another chop to the head, Spirit nodded gratefully, thanked him and dashed out.

As he exited the Death Room completely, Maka was waiting for him. She grinned and tilted her head to get a better view of her guardian.

"How was your day, Papa?" Her pigtails were a little higher up then usual and were secured with checkered print ribbons to match her jumper. Spirit tented his fingers and clenched his jaw. Deciding not to bother his cute little daughter with his less than amazing day at work, he settled with avoiding the subject entirely. "Never mind my day. How was yours?"

Maka crinkled her brow. "It was fine, but I want to know about yours."

She was persistent. Just like her mother. How adorable. Spirit gushed at his daughter and her cute sassiness as they walked home. He told her all of his work shenanigans and she informed him of her show and tell day. She had brought in a necklace he had picked out for her last year for her birthday.

By this time, it was four. Only one hour and thirty minutes early from when he usually got off work.

_**Author's Note: Well, this is less than remarkable on my part. When I say I'll update every week, I will sincerely try my best. I wanted to add a bit more weird to their dialogue section but my laptop is being a narcoleptic polar bear and I should probably let it sleep. So yeah. **_

_**Extra Note: I chose to write this instead of my report for English. Yeah. You are welcome. I have my priorities clearly in order. Don't judge me. **_

_**Later Folks**_

_**|:3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any references mentioned. **_

**Dress**

"Would you play dress up with me? Pretty please?" Maka asked balancing on her tip toes. Her blonde hair was just a bit messy from a good night's rest. Her fuzzy purple bathrobe clung to the fabric of her flannel pajama bottoms as she bobbed up and down in giddy excitement.

The sun was just barely out and the dew was just fresh on the grass. Birds were fluttering about. The wind was creating a breeze, causing the wind chimes to lightly clang back and forth. Point is that it was extremely early for a tired Spirit who had fallen asleep on the couch in an attempt to get some actual work done. Mission unsuccessful.

"I'd love too." Her father chuckled back with a hint of reluctance. The young girl slung a box over her shoulders. "Okay. I'll be right back." She grinned at her superiority in the situation. She held out her arm to tell her father to wait for her to come back out. In fact she wasn't interested in dressing him up as well. Maka wanted an audience more than anything. The blonde had been thinking of this opportunity all night.

Maka slumped down in the back of her closet. Firstly, she reached out for her red dress. The material was silky and it made her feel like a princess and rightly so because she was going to dress up as one.

The box snapped open with one touch of the latch. Tiny paper hair clips, shiny faux jewelry in an assortment of colors, and a gold painted tiara took up most of the first compartment of the silver box. Maka tugged the other part open. Inside were multitudes of makeup in mini proportions. She reached for the lipstick first in a shade of light pink but stopped when she noticed the eyeshadow in every color. Of course little Maka didn't exactly know how to put it on professionally but she had seen her mama do it before so she figured that she was perfectly capable of it herself.

With her pointer finger, she smeared on a gold color all over her eyelids. Now for lipstick. Again, the pink was her first choice. She slid it on and puckered her lips. Gorgeous as expected. Next, she layered on the jewelry over her ruby red dress. Maka grabbed the creamy white gloves and slipped them up past her elbow (they were a bit oversized).

She gazed in the mirror, happy with her outcome and skipped out only slipping on her long dress exactly once. She knew what she was doing. Even at such a young age, Maka was a fashionista. After walking out, she tossed the second green beaded necklace back into her room. It indeed was too much. The first one was divine and subtle. The second was an eyesore. It was a good decision on her part.

"Papa I'm ready!" She spun into the living room to find her papa back asleep on the couch. The girl frowned and placed her tiny hands on her hips. "Oops! I better let him sleep." She whispered and skipped back down the hall to wake up her mother who was usually up at this time.

On a normal day, her dad would've taken pictures by the hundreds and fawned over his lovely daughter. This was not a day, but a morning. All normal rules didn't apply. She shrugged. She'd definitely make him play next time as well.

_**Author's Note: If you have any ideas for future chapters, don't hesitate to tell me! I can't continue with weekly updates, but when summer starts in a few days, the updates will be more regular. Thanks again for reading. :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Stories**

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drop._

Rain pattered lightly against a wide window in the Albarn's comfortably sized home. The fire sizzled and cracked. An old clock ticked and chimed on the hour. The littlest member of the Albarn family nestled into the spot on their old antique couch next to her papa. She rubbed her small, pale hands together and blew puffs of warm air into the gap to bring warmth to her chilly body. Her red headed father looked over, surprised at his daughter's sudden presence among him.

"And what are you doing up so early?" Spirit asked sleepily. He reached over and helped his struggling little one tie her fuzzy pink bathrobe. She had asked for yellow, but pink was just precious on her. He felt that it brought the true nature of his princess; kind and endearing. Spirit rolled up the sleeves on the too big robe. For one last good measure he smoothed down the fluffy material and patted Maka's ash blonde hair.

Maka batted her long eyelashes like she usually did when she wanted something of her parents. Her mouth curved to form a tiny smile. She looked somewhat embarrassed with her cheeks slightly flushed. "Can you tell me another story?"

The man grinned at the young child's simple request. He ran his fingers through his shaggy red hair and looked at the old clock out of the corner of his eyes. Something about the time whispered that he should decline, but when he looked back at his daughter's loving and pleading gaze, how could he say no?

"Okay, but then you have to go to sleep. Promise?"

"Promise." Maka answered back confidently with one nod of her head.

"Before I begin my tale of adventure, can you enlighten me with your favorite color, ma'am?" He always started his stories like this for one reason or another. It wasn't really of necessity or had to do with the tale itself. He figured that he liked hearing her giggles when he used that silly voice that he only used for narrative purposes.

Maka looked up thoughtfully before responding, "Blue."

"And why is that?" If he was being completely honest, now he was trying to search through his mind for a story Maka hadn't heard. He could've just retold one of her favorites, but that wouldn't do tonight. No, he needed something different. Something to hook her interest. . .

"I don't know really. It seems like a pretty color for a soul to be."

"Blue," Spirit mused, weighing the name on his tongue. It wasn't as cute as pink, but it would do, especially since she liked it. "Well, blue is a great color for a princess." He paused for a moment. "But tonight, this story will have no princesses in it. In fact, there won't even be a royalty system included. Can you handle that?" Maka nodded.

"Is it scary? If it is, well I like scary stories kind of." She hesitated at the last phrase. Maka was a bit too young for such unbefitting tales of sorrow and misfortune and gore and monsters and wait… he was basically describing his job. If she wanted a scary story Spirit could just tell her about the student whose mission had gone horribly awry and had lost his arm. He shuddered to even be thinking of that topic again. Right now he needed to put all of his wandering thoughts into this.

"Nope. Maybe I'll tell you one another night." Maka grinned at his answer.

"Alright."

"Once upon a time," Spirit began with the clichéd lines that are supposed to be in every child's tale. "There were three friends who were very close to each other. Even though they were spread miles apart from each other, they managed to maintain a stable connection between them."

Spirit stood up gently and walked closer to the fire. Maka followed his suit where they both plopped down onto two large pillows that he had sat down hours earlier.

"The first friend was a young girl with a loving and courageous soul. She dwelled within the clouds keeping watch over the meister and weapon pairs who took to the skies. The second friend lived in the valleys where he could watch and train with everyone else. This one was especially strong in nature and just a little bit wilder then the other two. The last friend was a bit mysterious. He remained hidden amongst darker places where the light couldn't reach him. This one fought with his mind and strong heart to track the evil that resided in the worlds including the one where his friends lived and,"

"This sounds just like a fairy tale!" Maka replied dreamily, allowing her head to rest on her petite hands. Her eyelids drooped ever so slightly. Her body shifted to the ticking of the clock. "The first friend sounds just like a princess, don't you think?"

"I guess you could call her the Mistress of the Skies if you wanted and,"

_Thump._

Maka's head fell lightly against her father's knee. She was sound asleep. It was kind of weird seeing his daughter fall asleep during a story. She usually would put up a good fight until the end. A yawn escaped Spirit's lips. He was actually sleepier then he had originally thought. He guessed that he would let this one go and finish it tomorrow. His cool blue eyes surveyed the area. The fires flames made the shadows dance around the room to the sound of the rain and other background noise. He picked up his daughter carefully as to not wake her. He cradled his hand under her sleeping head. Her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm.

"They all lived happily ever after, for tonight anyways. Good night, Maka." He sat her back in her own bed and tucked the sheets around her body to make sure the warmth was locked in. She couldn't go around catching a cold right? Spirit took one last look at his beautiful daughter and snuck silently back to his own room where he planned to go back and buy her a blue bathrobe instead.

_**Author's Note: Hello everyone! It's been kind of a while. I'd just like to quickly add that I DO have plans on adding Spirit's weird into the fray and having Maka be less of the innocent little girl character. If you can tell, I've been working with a much younger (and friendlier) Maka and Spirit, so I hope that'll fix the awkward OOCness. **_

_**To those of you who left a suggestion let me just say that I love your ideas and will hopefully be doing them in the next couple of weeks. Seriously though. Those were fantastic ideas and I would like your brain please. (I kid about stealing your brain.)**_

_**Keep up the suggestions and lemme know what you think! **_

_**I bid you farewell until next time. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Fairies**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**_

**Infinite**

**Suggestion: Frog catching**

Maka sat up, early Saturday morning. The sun was just beginning to break apart the blackish blue night sky. She tapped inattentively at her forearms and any other conceivable place just to reassure herself that all of her armor was in fact still intact and that she would not be injured by a rogue falling rock or something else of that nature. When she'd finally finished her process of pounding at her own limbs, she hurried off to replenish their food and energy sources (as she knew that they would not survive a day without water or food. Her other mate was not quite as bright. In fact, she could see his vibrant blue hair peeking out from the sleeping bag.) Just as she was about to set off, her mind stopped her and told her to go and actually check the remaining sources. Maka wiped at her brow, thankful for her better judgment. Having spared herself from a good hour or two's labor, Maka decided to let Black Star sleep in just a little bit longer while the food roasted on the fire.

By the time Black Star had come to, the sun was no longer hiding. It spread its rosy fingers against the marvelous blue sky. The outline of the fluffy white clouds could be seen taking shape above their heads.

"Are you finally awake?"

"I think so." He groaned and rubbed his head. "When are we leaving?"

"We depart in exactly 1 minute."

"What? I need more time then that!"

"Rule number 1. Knight's never complain." She hissed coldly as she tossed him a bowl of whatever she had assembled for food. She was sure that it was meat, he was not convinced. Nonetheless, the blue haired boy admitted his defeat and slurped down his food and by the next minute, they were miraculously on their way. Of course there was the usual threat of violence that went on amongst the duo, but that was just them. Maka would threaten to Maka Chop him if he didn't get his butt in gear and Black Star would counter by simply throwing grass in her general direction. The true miracle was that one hadn't killed the other by this point. After several more exchanged insults and sniping, Maka had concluded that it was an irritable sort of day and that the journey to the lair would almost be as arduous as the fight itself.

Instead of focusing on the seemingly endless miles of dull grass ahead of them, Maka locked herself in a memory, one of a significant nature. Maka's metaphoric hand reached into the back of her mind and pulled it forth. Colors of white gold's and velvety red's and sumptuous purples danced before her eyes in a whirlwind. Ornate décor graced the walls, creating a dazzling display of wealth and elegance. The crowds roared in her ears making her whole body buzz with excitement. Someone laughed behind her and multitudes of people ran by patting her shoulder and cheering words of encouragement. The King and Queen smiled down at her (and her team, respectively.) They had just accepted the daunting task of defeating the mighty dragon.

As the King called out their names one by one stood and bowed graciously. A weird feeling pulsed through her veins. It was something she had never experienced before and therefore could not utter words to describe it. It felt like they were the kings and queens. It felt like they were the ones that ruled the world. Even just for a moment, Maka felt infinite.

…

But unfortunately, alternate realities must come to a closing point at some point. She blinked up at the sun, disappointed that she could no longer hold that. She shook her head, pigtails smacking against her face. No, daydreaming could not be done just yet. After all, they still had a task to complete. That dragon had messed with the wrong set of humans.

Black Star's horse whined a few paces in front of her.

"Something the matter?" Maka inquired as she made her way up to her friend. Her mouth always had a way of doing before her brain could process anything. Charred trees paved their way. There was no sign of plant life or any other life for that matter, besides themselves. It was completely desolate. The browning grass looked like the tropics in comparison to the wasteland that they were making their way through. She inhaled deeply—big mistake. The distinct smell of smoke tickled her nose, causing both herself and Black Star to cough. Maka grabbed a small cloth from her side bag and placed it on her nose. Why was smoke such a strong smell?

"I think we're here." Black Star, with the crook of his elbow over his mouth and nose mumbled for her to follow him. Maka nodded and signaled with the reins for the horse to continue. It shook its head defiantly, but slowly trudged on behind Black Star and his own steed of white.

Maka shifted her eyes uneasily as she simply stared at the masses of broken branched and destroyed land. Just to think that one creature could cause that much destruction made her head spin off course.

Could they really do this?

Could they survive?

Did they really think they stood a chance against a dragon?

"Hey," Maka chirped unexpectedly.

Black Star turned his head to acknowledge that fact that he was being talked to. "What? Scared already?" He flashed his signature off handedly kooky grin. His teeth glistened almost as much as his armor did even in the dense forest of wreckage.

She nodded. "Are you sure we can… handle this?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Handle what?"

"Look around! That dragon completely obliterated this entire area! What can we do to stop it?"

"You're being serious?"

"YES!" Maka shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air. Before Maka had the chance to go off on a tangent on why this was such a bad idea, Black Star cut her off.

"I'm the man who is going to surpass God! I think with my help, you can even defeat this puny beast! If it were just me, I'd march right up to that dragon and rip its head off with my bare hands! I'm capable of that you know? Have some faith in your God, Maka. Your lack of bravery actually surprises me. Cut it out. It's annoying."

That shut her up. So, the two and their noble and trustworthy steeds forged on. Finally after all of the harsh landscapes, Black Star swung his leg over and hopped off. They had come to a cave filled with water. So much for not having to walk. The two bid their friends of the equine race farewell (tying them up would've been rude according to them) and swashed through the murky water ahead of them.

After about what they both assumed was an hour of swimming and swashing through the murky waters below, the two finally arrived at their destination.

The Dragon's Lair

Maka stood there beside her friend. The deep green dragon with teeth bigger than them stood before her. He glistened against the lit fire, evil and disaster twisting around in his amber colored eyes. The brave girl took one step forward, unsheathing her sword, Black Star followed suit. They stared into its eyes. They respected each other—Maka and the dragon. But they both knew that one would not be leaving there that night.

She raised her sword and

* * *

"MAKA!"

She spun her head around to see a cloud of dust storming their way.

"How'd _he_ find us?" Black Star rolled his eyes and threw his "weapon" to the ground. Maka stood up and begun wringing out her sopping wet t shirt. Part of the young girl wanted to resist her inevitable captivity, but it was inevitable and she wasn't stupid. She figured that she may as well give up while she was ahead—but she was under no circumstances happy about it. How could anyone be happy when their long and arduous journey to fight a vicious blood thirsty monster was interrupted?

"What?" Maka yelled back in her most snarky voice possible.

"Get away from that, that thing! It's unsanitary!" Her father pointed a shaking finger.

"The frog or Black Star?"

"Hey!"

**A/N: Sorry for disappearing over the summer! Anyways, I am back and have brought with me a half of another chapter (if you can call these chapters!) It should be out in a week or two. Yay. Also not as "cute" as I had intended, BUT I decided to not keep this hidden any longer. **

**And a huge huzzah to **_**Catatonic Dragon**_** for the suggestion! This was a lot of fun to write! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
